1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless terminal-interoperable home network system and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly to such a system and method wherein a home server is linked with a security system installed in a building to, when the security system senses entrance/exit of an outsider into/from the building, acquire an internal image of the building from the security system and send the acquired image to a wireless terminal of a user to enable the user to monitor the internal situation of the building in real time, and the user can wirelessly access the home server from anywhere outside of the building to receive an internal image of the building so as to check the state of his/her child or pet in the building.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional home network systems will hereinafter be described with reference to FIGS. 1a and 1b. 
FIG. 1a shows the configuration of a conventional home network system based on the Internet. In this home network system, a plurality of home appliances C1-C4 used in a home are interconnected over one internal network N, which is in turn connected with an external Internet network I, thereby enabling a user to control the home appliances C1-C4 from anywhere inside or outside of the home.
As shown in FIG. 1a, a home appliance HS, which functions as a home server, is further connected to the network N to centrally control the other home appliances C1-C4 networked therewith.
In addition, when the user is away from the home, he/she can access the home appliance HS functioning as the home server through a remote device RC connectable with the external Internet network I, such as a personal computer (PC), to monitor the states of the home appliances C1-C4 in the home and input control commands to the home appliances C1-C4.
However, since this home network system is realized on the premise that the external Internet network I, such as a very high speed Internet network, must be constructed, it has the limitation of being unable to be directly applied to places where the spread of the Internet is low.
In order to overcome the above problem, there has recently been developed a home network system wherein a user can remotely control a plurality of home appliances C5-C7 using a public switched telephone network (PSTN) TN, as shown in FIG. 1b. 
In this home network system, control commands inputted by the user are sent to a home appliance HS1, which functions as a home server, over the PSTN TN so as to control the home appliances C5-C7.
In the second home network system, however, remote control means is limited to a telephone 10 and control commands are distinguished from one another by only the order of manipulations of numeric buttons on the telephone, resulting in a limitation in home appliance operation control range, thereby making it impossible to input detailed operation control commands.
On the other hand, a security system has recently been spread which generates an alarm upon sensing entrance/exit of an outsider into/from a building. However, since the above-mentioned conventional home network systems are not interoperable with the security system, it is impossible to control the security system using the home appliances HS and HS1 functioning as the home servers, which leads to inconvenience of use.
In addition, when the security system senses entrance/exit of an outsider into/from the home under the condition that the user is away from the home, it cannot automatically notify the remote user of such a situation, so the user cannot efficiently cope therewith.
Furthermore, where the security system captures an internal image of the building through a camera included therein, the user has to check the captured image using a separate reproduction device, so he/she is unable to check the internal situation of the building under the condition of being away from the home.